Nuevas esperanzas
by Selenika91
Summary: Christian paseaba por las románticas calles de París un año después de la muerte de su único amor. Su vida nunca cambiaría, ahora viviría entre las oscuras sombras, ¿o si? ¿Podrán unos ojos azules iluminarle y salvarle? ¿Se podría volver a enamorar?
1. Recuerdos y encuentros

_Buenas a todos, espero que os guste._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1.** Recuerdos y encuentros.

"Ha pasado ya un año" – pensaba Christian – "Un año desde la muerte de Satine, desde que la oscuridad robó mi vida". Nunca dejaba de preguntarse cómo podía seguir transcurriendo el tiempo si Satine ya no estaba en el mundo para iluminarlo con su bella sonrisa. La única explicación lógica que encontraba para tamaña desesperación era que fue él quien murió, y no su amada Satine.

Para pagar por sus pecados debía de haber sido condenado al infierno. Un infierno en el que sólo sentía frío, desesperación. ¿Dónde estaban las llamas? Parecía que seguía viviendo, ya que tenía necesidad de comer y dormir, aunque su cuerpo no lo toleraba y no se lo quería permitir. Sin embargo, ella no estaba. Lo único que realmente necesitaba para sobrevivir se había ido.

Christian escribió su historia, tal como se lo prometió a ella. No sabía con certeza cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la muerte de su ángel hasta que cogió la máquina de escribir _Underwood_ y empezó a escribir. Tampoco recordaba cuánto tiempo le había costado plasmar su historia, su vida, en esas páginas. No recordaba haber dormido, ni comido, ni bebido una sola gota más de Absenta. El delicioso líquido que le había ayudado a contener su desesperación, disfrutando de la exquisita compañía del hada verde.

Sin embargo, tenía el vago recuerdo de Toulouse hablándole, ofreciéndole su amistad para escapar de ese sombrío lugar donde Christian había decidido enterrar su vida, pero éste no le escuchaba. No, por fin había encontrado la manera de recordarla sin que su alma se desangrara de dolor. Antes de que el alma de Satine abandonara la Tierra para no regresar, Christian debía escribir. Así ella le ayudaría, susurrándole al oído palabras que sólo su corazón podía escuchar.

Mientras esos pensamientos recorrían su mente, estaba paseando por las viejas calles de París, donde había encontrado que los ideales bohemios de libertad, belleza, verdad y, por encima de todo, amor podían ser reales. Donde encontró el amor, un amor que duraría para siempre. Cansado ya de dar vueltas sin sentido, decidió volver a lo que podría llamar su casa. Un lugar embrujado. En el que todavía podía oler su perfume, en el que recordaba tantas noches en vela preparando, ensayando su primera obra revolucionaria bohemia _Spectacular Spectacular_, pero, sobre todo, amando.

Acababa de traspasar la puerta con forma de boca que anunciaba la entrada al pecaminoso barrio de _Montmartre_, pero que sin duda era el más bohemio de todo París. Donde los llamados hijos de la revolución pasaban el día componiendo música, escribiendo, pintando y, sobre todo, bebiendo. Mientras recorría las sombrías calles, custodiadas a sus lados por viejas casas ruinosas, veía prostitutas sentadas en cualquier esquina. Mostraban desesperadamente la mercancía, con la esperanza de ganar algo de dinero para poder comer ese día. Unas eran viejas, otras no eran más que niñas, unas hermosas, otras que estaban en los últimos días de su vida – sin duda, a causa de alguna enfermedad contraída en el transcurso de su oficio.

En una esquina vio a una hermosa muchacha – aunque no podía compararse a la belleza de su diamante reluciente – mendigando con un bulto en los brazos. Christian sintió curiosidad y se acercó a la muchacha, pues no parecía venderse a sí misma, sólo pedía dinero.

- ¿Qué es lo que llevas en los brazos? – preguntó Christian.

- No es nada, señor– respondió la muchacha asustada. – No la he robado, no he hecho nada malo, ella es mía.

Christian estaba extrañado porque aquella muchacha de ojos azules le hubiera llamado _señor_. Aquella ropa que llevaba no podía compararse a las lujosas prendas que llevaría, por ejemplo, un _duque_. Se obligó a dejar de pensar en eso y, creyendo saber lo que se ocultaba entre las telas del bulto, le dijo a la muchacha que no debía preocuparse. Ella, sin estar segura de si confiaba en él, le enseño a la preciosa niña que sujetaba entre sus brazos.

Tenía los mismos ojos azules de su madre, pero, a la vez, eran distintos. En ellos Christian creyó reconocer a alguien. Alguien que no le había mirado en más de un año. Una persona a la que pensó que no volvería a ver nunca más. Esos ojos le hechizaron e invitó a la madre a su casa. Un lugar caliente donde podría cobijarse y lavarse. Pues parecía que mucho tiempo había pasado desde que había estado en un lugar cerrado.

La muchacha, aún asustada, le dijo que se llamaba Marie. No debía tener más de veinte años pero en sus ojos se podía ver el dolor, el sufrimiento que había sufrido. Christian fue a buscar algo de leche para la pequeña, que, según su madre, se llamaba Sophie. Mientras tanto, Marie se aseó y comió un poco de lo que tenía su salvador en su casa.

"Realmente no tiene mucho y está claro que no tiene mucho dinero" - pensó Marie al ver la oscura casa, que contaba con una cama desecha, una enorme mesa de madera con muchos papeles por encima y una vieja máquina de escribir – "pero sin duda es una gran persona. Tal vez sea escritor, pero sin ninguna duda es mi salvador. Mi pequeña Sophie no habría aguantado más."

En esto, Christian entró por la puerta acompañado de un enano de pelo negro. Su nombre era Toulouse, como después descubrió. Sophie había estado llorando, de hambre y sueño, pero su impotente madre no sabía que hacer sino acunarla en sus brazos. Así pues, cuando Christian le dio una pequeña botella de leche se le escaparon un par de lágrimas de agradecimiento. Su hija era lo único que tenía en su vida, y la amaba por encima de todo.

Mientras Toulouse hablaba, con una copa de absenta en la mano, de la suerte que habían tenido Marie y Sophie de haberse encontrado con Christian, este último pensaba en lo cruel que era el destino. Ahora que había pasado un año desde su muerte, volvía a ver sus ojos, por que sin ninguna duda eran los suyos. Unos dulces ojos, que hablaban de secretos y misterios. Y ese pelo, Christian podría jurar que tenía el mismo tono que el fuego. ¡Se estaba volviendo loco!

- Muchas gracias, señor – le dijo Marie a Christian, sacándole de esos extraños pensamientos -. Muchas gracias por dejar que entráramos en calor y por darnos alimentos. No sé como agradecérselo.

- Por favor, deja de llamarme señor. Sólo soy Christian – a lo que Marie respondió con una encantadora sonrisa. – Hoy podéis pasar la noche aquí. No es muy lujoso, pero la cama es cómoda. Yo iré al piso de Toulouse, justo encima, por si necesitáis algo.

Cuando Marie iba a abrir la boca para decir que de ninguna manera lo podía aceptar, Christian le hizo callar levantando ligeramente la mano y con una sonrisa en sus labios, la primera desde hacía mucho tiempo. Aunque seguía extrañado por las semejanzas que encontraba con la pequeña, sentía paz en su interior. Ya no era todo oscuridad, volvía a ver luz.

Había llevado a Toulouse hasta su habitación para ver si él también encontraba el parecido con el diamante que daba vida al Moulin Rouge. Sin embargo, aunque su querido amigo miraba a la pequeña Sophie embelesado, no mostraba signos de reconocerla. Se dijo a sí mismo que lo más probable es que le parecía verla porque la echaba de menos. Sobre todo cuando se cumplía el aniversario del estreno de su primera obra, con sus fatales consecuencias.

Ya era casi de noche, así que lo último que hizo antes de despedirse de Marie fue decirle que esperaba que pasara una buena noche y a la pequeña Sophie le dio un beso en la frente. Confiaba en que ella no sufriera ningún daño. Pues habían improvisado como cuna su propia cama, solo que la rodearon con las ropas que encontraron para que no se cayera.

Al abrir la puerta del piso de Toulouse se dio cuenta de que su amigo no estaba. Toulouse amaba la noche, así que no era algo que debía preocuparle. Habría encontrado una fiesta de bohemios, donde se hablaría de novelas o pintura, pero sobre todo de la belleza que aportan al mundo. Christian antes era así. Ahora prefería la soledad, así podría pensar.

Debía hacer algo, ya que haber conocido a Marie y a Sophie sólo podía haber sido obra del destino. Un destino que no comprendía y que le parecía cruel. Pero, a fin de cuentas, gracias a él había conocido a Satine. Aunque esto le había traído mucho sufrimiento, el tiempo que pasó con ella no lo habría cambiado por nada del mundo.

El no tenía mucho dinero, ya que sólo había escrito dos obras hasta el momento. La primera, _Spectacular Spectacular_, aunque fue un éxito en la primera noche, no se volvió a representar. ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo cuando faltaba la actriz principal? Además, el Duque, celoso como estaba y con la posesión de las escrituras del Moulin Rouge, cerró el club nocturno para siempre. La segunda, fue su historia, que tituló _The greatest thing_. No hacía mucho que la había publicado, pagando él mismo los gastos de edición, así que todavía no había visto beneficios, sólo pérdidas.

Sin embargo, su padre era un rico burgués acomodado londinense. Aún recordaba sus últimas palabras, justo antes de marchar a París, diciéndole que echaría su vida a perder. Tal vez ahora le necesitaba… De todas maneras, la idea de abandonar París llevaba tiempo rondándole por la cabeza. Sí, tal vez fuera lo mejor, regresar a Londres, su hogar, y podría llevarse a Marie y a Sophie. Primero tendría que hablarlo con Marie, pero la idea de cuidar de Sophie no le abandonaba.

Cuando Christian estaba pensado esto, apareció Toulouse por la puerta, con su inevitable copa de Absenta en la mano y cantando en susurros una canción que Christian no llegó a comprender. Iba ebrio, pero eso no le impediría tener una conversación seria y aconsejar sabiamente al muchacho.

- ¡Toulouse! Te estaba esperando – dijo Christian -. Necesito hablar contigo.

- ¡Excelvilloso! ¡Ya estás aquí! Mi querido amigo, dime que es lo que te preocupa.

- Yo… ¿no has visto a la pequeña?

- ¿A Sophie? Sí, ¿cómo no iba a verla? Es una niña preciosa, igual que su madre.

- Pero… ¿pero no te recordaba a nadie? Esos ojos…

- Christian, no entiendo lo que dices, y se supone que el borracho soy yo – al decir esto Toulouse empezó a reírse hasta tal punto que se tuvo que apoyar en una silla para no caer al suelo. Sin embargo, su amigo seguía pensativo, no sabía cómo decir que le parecía que la niña era Satine sin que Toulouse pensara que finalmente había perdido el juicio. Al final, se acobardó y decidió tocar un tema que ocultaba su locura.

- Toulouse, creo que es mejor que vuelva a Londres. Llevaba tiempo pensándolo, pero creo que finalmente lo he decidido – al oír estas palabras, su amigo se serenó y le miró de tal manera que parecía que estaba sobrio. Parecía que había captado la seriedad de la conversación.

- Mi querido Christian, lamentablemente, ya me temía que algún día tomarías esa decisión. Ya nada te ata aquí, ¿no es cierto? – y sin dejarle contestar añadió - ¿Puedo preguntarte que te ha hecho tomar la decisión tan repentinamente?

- Es por ellas, ¿verdad? – añadió Toulouse al ver que no contestaba. La única respuesta que recibió a cambio fue un mudo asentimiento por parte de Christian. – Mi queridísimo amigo, sé que sigues sufriendo por la pérdida de… - no pronunció el nombre al ver en el rostro de Christian que no lo soportaría, - bueno, ya sabes. Sin embargo, no puedes dar tu vida a dos desconocidas para intentar llenar el hueco que dejó ella.

- Nunca podrían hacerlo – murmuró enfadado. Nunca nadie podría ser como Satine, nunca amaría a nadie de la manera que la había amado.

- Está bien, amigo. Nunca quise decir eso. Si crees que es lo mejor para ti, adelante. Sabes que tienes mi apoyo y mi palabra de que siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte. Para algo soy Henri Marie Raymond Toulouse Lautrec Monfa – mientras decía su nombre completo, como le gustaba, sonreía con suficiencia.

- Vale, Toulouse – dijo Christian sonriendo – Ahora será mejor que vayamos a dormir.

- ¡Excelvilloso! ¡Brillante mi querido muchacho! – dijo bostezando - ¡Buenas noches!

Aunque pareciera extraño, ya que Toulouse vivía solo, tenía varias camas. Esto podía deberse a que acostumbraban a ensayar las obras en el piso de éste y a que, en ocasiones, terminaban los ensayos cuando los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a iluminar el edificio. Estaban todos tan cansados, que sin ganas de volver a sus respectivos alojamientos, se quedaban a dormir.

Así pues, Christian se desvistió y ocupó una de las camas. Creía que no conseguiría dormirse, o que si lo hacía, sería después de muchas horas de insomnio pesando en lo que había perdido. Así habían sido todas las noches desde hacía un año. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, en cuanto cerró los ojos se durmió. Con una última imagen gravada en su mente, los grandes ojos azules de la pequeña Sophie y su dulce mirada.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, aunque se puede hacer un poco pesado de leer. Si veis algo que está mal me gustaría que me lo comentarais y así lo podré mejorar. También me gustaría saber si parece interesante la historia. Jejeje. Espero vuestros reviews! Besos!_


	2. Matrimonio por conveniencia

_¡Bueno! Aquí va el segundo capítulo. ¡Quién iba a decir que realmente lo escribiría! Todo vuestro, y me gustaría saber que os parece. Un beso!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2. **Matrimonio por conveniencia.

Christian se despertó al oír el sonido de una puerta cerrándose, pero se quedó unos segundos con los ojos cerrados pensando. Parecía que se acababa de meter en la cama y que no había dormido más de un par de minutos. Sin embargo, incluso con los ojos cerrados, pudo apreciar que ya era de día. De hecho, debía ser entorno al mediodía, ya que la habitación estaba realmente iluminada. Pero merecía la pena que fuera tan tarde ya que había tenido un sueño reparador, sin más pesadillas.

Las pesadillas que le acosaban constantemente durante toda la noche le hacían sentirse cansado, y entristecían su alma. Aunque realmente sólo era una pesadilla, siempre la misma. De fondo se oían aplausos, gritos llenos de emoción, entusiasmo y él mismo se sentía eufórico. Pero al momento siguiente notaba cómo la mano que llevaba apretada se le escurría y no la podía volver a coger. Se le escapaba hasta que la dueña de la blanca mano caía al suelo.

Christian no comprendía lo que pasaba. Debía ser un mareo, se decía a sí mismo, uno de aquellos que solía sufrir tan a menudo. Aunque en su interior se temía lo peor, tantos meses de toses y caídas no podían significar nada bueno. Aunque no quería, se volvió a mirar el hermoso rostro que susurraba su nombre y, a pesar de todo, vio cuánto le amaba ella. Pero un hilo de sangre se deslizaba por su boca entreabierta. Aunque intentó fingir que no lo había visto, había llegado el fin, y él lo sabía. En ese momento era cuando se despertaba empapado en sudor.

Le recorrió un escalofrío al recordar los últimos momentos que había vivido junto a Satine. Estaba muy pálida y muy fría, pero seguía siendo igual de hermosa. ¡La echaba tanto de menos! Fue entonces cuando se levantó repentinamente, como si acabara de recordar algo importante, ya que así era. Tenía dos invitadas en su piso a las que debía visitar. _"¿Seguirán ahí?",_ se preguntó.

Con esta pregunta en su mente, Christian se puso rápidamente las ropas que llevaba puestas antes de acostarse. Sin mirarse siquiera en un espejo salió corriendo hasta el piso inferior y abrió la puerta esperando encontrar todo tal y como lo había tenido durante los últimos meses. Pero se equivocaba.

Todos los papeles que la noche anterior había tenido esparcidos por su mesa estaban perfectamente ordenados y colocados uno sobre otro. La mesa, que había estado manchada de comida, bebida y tinta, volvía a brillar como si la madera hubiera sido recién pulida. Igualmente pasó con el suelo, del que desapareció todo el polvo acumulado. Además, notaba algo extraño en el aire, olía a limpio, a fresco. Lo cual era realmente un cambio.

Una asustada Marie le miraba, aunque en seguida el rostro pasó de asustado a asombrado y, con la misma rapidez, a divertido. Hasta que finalmente se le escapó una risita. Christian no sabía lo qué hacer, así que se giró para descubrir, con sorpresa, que podía ver su rostro reflejado en el espejo – hazaña anteriormente imposible – y lo que vio le extrañó aún más.

Un hombre joven pero gastado le devolvía la mirada. Tenía una abundante barba muy descuidada, la boca abierta y los ojos como dos platos de té. Su rostro mostraba tanta sorpresa que resultaba de lo más cómico. Cuando Christian reaccionó y recordó que era a él a quien veía, lo que le costó más tiempo de lo que debería, cerró la boca y se permitió dedicarle una sonrisa a Marie.

- ¡Christian, me has dado un susto de muerte! – Marie pasó del trato de usted a una cariñosa confianza -. Espero que no te moleste que haya tocado tus cosas, pero me parecía lo mínimo que podía hacer para agradecer tu amabilidad.

- No te preocupes, Marie, está todo perfecto. Pero no tenías que haberte molestado – dijo Christian con una dulce voz que pensaba que no volvería a usar. Después de todo, ¿no se suponía que ahora debía pasar el resto de su vida lamentando la pérdida de su único amor? -. ¿Está la pequeña Sophie despierta?

- La verdad es que lleva despierta unas cuantas horas – dijo riéndose lo más discretamente posible -, al igual que yo.

- ¿Y eso por qué? ¿No habéis dormido bien en la cama? ¿Os habéis despertado muy pronto? – dijo Christian preocupado, pensando que no había sido un buen anfitrión -. ¿Tenéis hambre? La verdad es que yo también estoy bastante hambriento, puedo ir a buscar comida.

- No, Christian, no. Hemos dormido perfectamente y ¿cómo no vas a estar hambriento? ¡Has dormido mucho! – dijo sin poder contener la risa por más tiempo -. Son las tres de la tarde y has estado durmiendo durante dos días enteros – cuando dijo esto último ya no se reía, pero sonreía mostrándole un gran cariño.

El joven no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se sentía muy confuso y se acababa de dar cuenta de lo débil que estaba. Había algo en su cabeza que le impedía relacionar todo lo ocurrido y entender qué había pasado.

- Ven, siéntate aquí – le pidió Marie mientras señalaba una cómoda silla-. No te preocupes – añadió al ver la cara de extrañeza de su anfitrión -. A la mañana siguiente de que nos encontraras, Toulouse bajó con algo de comida y nos explicó que llevabas tiempo sin descansar bien, por lo que teníamos que dejarte dormir. Mientras tanto, me pareció una buena idea limpiar un poco el piso – al decir esto, la cálida sonrisa que tenía en su rostro dio paso a unos labios apretados, pensando que, tal vez, podía haber ofendido a Christian.

Christian, sin darse cuenta de la preocupación de Marie por no molestarle, empezó a disculparse por no haberlas atendido como debía haberlo hecho. A lo que Marie contestó que no importaba, que Toulouse se había ocupado de ello y que lo importante era que Christian se encontrara en mejores condiciones. A esto añadió:

- Toulouse acaba de salir ahora mismo a comprar algo de comida. No debe tardar mucho.

El joven asintió, de hecho, al pensar en comida caliente se le hacía la boca agua, ya que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin comer, y mucho más sin tomar algo en condiciones. Pensando en cosas que llevaba mucho sin hacer, se le ocurrió que debería asearse. En esos momentos, le molestaba la barba que tenía; nunca había pensado que se la dejaría crecer tan larga. Se disculpó y entró en el baño.

Creyendo que el agua le ayudaría a despejar sus ideas, se dio una ducha rápida dejando que el agua tibia se llevara con ella sus problemas. Se afeitó la barba y se puso unas ropas nuevas, que compró tiempo atrás, cuando pensaba que tendría algún alegre motivo para estrenarlas. Tal vez una noche paseando por París con ella, tal vez el estreno de otra nueva obra suya,… Había tantas posibilidades, y, sin embargo, ya no había esperanza. ¿O tal vez sí?

Al tiempo que salía del baño, Toulouse entraba en la casa y sonrió de una manera tan exagerada, que no había posibilidad de equivocarse si se pensaba que ya había estado bebiendo.

- ¡Mi querido muchacho! ¡Veo que ya te has despertado! ¡Menos mal, ya me estabas empezando a preocupar! – dijo Toulouse mientras se le escapaba una risita de la boca-. Ahora creo que podríamos comer todos juntos lo que tengo aquí. Toma, Marie, un poco de leche para Sophie. Y, ¡aquí está lo bueno! – se emocionó mientras sacaba una jarra de barro que contendría, probablemente, vino.

Finalmente sacó una cazuela con un olor maravilloso, que hizo que Christian se diera cuenta del hambre que tenía. No recordaba la última vez que había probado una comida caliente que oliera tan bien. Últimamente se había conformado con mendrugos de pan y agua, pues no se quería arriesgar a probar ningún tipo de bebida alcohólica después de lo mucho que le costó despedirse del hada verde.

Toulouse y Marie mantenían una agradable charla sobre los últimos cotilleos de París mientras comían. Al principio habían intentado que Christian participara en la conversación, pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando, después de repetirle tres veces la pregunta a Christian, pues parecía que éste no podía mantener la concentración, casi se atraganta al ir a responder por tener la boca llena de comida que apenas podía masticar.

Una vez que Christian se recuperó del ataque de tos siguiente Marie le dijo entre risas que tenía que comer con más tranquilidad. Después de todo, nadie le iba a quitar su comida. Puede ser que Christian no la creyera, porque siguió comiendo a la misma velocidad y las mismas cantidades.

Cuando todos acabaron de comer, el joven escritor se dio cuenta de lo bien que se encontraba, Aunque se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca volvería a ser feliz, se dio cuenta de que sí podría serlo. ¿Quién sabe? Después de todo, Toulouse puede que tuviera razón cuando le dijo que el tiempo es el mejor autor, ya que siempre encuentra el final perfecto.

Pensar en eso le entristeció, porque le parecía que estaba traicionando a su amor, ya que sólo había pasado un año desde que ella se fuera para no volver más. Para quitarse estos pensamientos de la cabeza, empezó a hablar:

- Marie, no quisiera ser un maleducado, pero n sé nada de ti. ¿Nos podrías contar cómo ha sido tu vida? O, ¿qué es lo que te ha hecho llegar a donde te encontré? ¿Quién es el padre de Sophie?

- ¿No tienes nadie de familia a la que podamos decirle que os encontráis bien? Seguro que están preocupados por vosotras – añadió Toulouse al ver que Christian parecía no tener ningún tipo de modales, pero ¿cómo se iba a enfadar con él? Después de todo lo que le había pasado, lo único que quería era ayudarle.

Marie sonrió y Christian se dio cuenta de que no dejaba de sonreír, aunque tenía una gran variedad de sonrisas. Por ejemplo, la que en ese momento tenía era una que podía hacer que el corazón se desangrara de dolor sólo con verla. Después de todo, Marie no sería más que una chiquilla, pero parecía llevar con ella mucho sufrimiento.

- Esas son muchas preguntas, ¿no? – preguntó Marie -. Sin embargo, os merecéis las respuestas. Os contaré mi historia, sólo os pido que no me interrumpáis hasta el final y que no me juzguéis. Por favor, no lo hagáis.

Al ver como Christian y Toulouse asentían con la cabeza, Marie empezó su historia y esto fue lo que dijo:

- Como ya sabéis mi nombre es Marie, pero lo que no sabéis es que mi padre el conde de Montrai. El nombre que mi madre me puso al nacer fue Marie Anne. Sin embargo, mis padres me prohibieron volver a usarlo al mismo tiempo que me quitaron mi apellido y, con él, mi familia. Así pues, desde entonces, he sido simplemente Marie.

» El mes pasado se cumplieron dieciocho años desde mi nacimiento. Pero no recibí ni la más mínima felicitación por parte de mi familia. Hace dos años que no sé nada de ellos y ellos parecen no tener ningún interés en saber nada de mí.

» Me prometisteis que no me interrumpiríais – les recordó al ver como sus oyentes abrían las bocas, probablemente para compadecerse de ella. Pero Marie no necesitaba compasión, ella era fuerte -. Bueno, volvamos a mi historia. Yo era la hija pequeña y mis dos hermanos mayores tenían resuelto su futuro. El primogénito heredaría, junto con el título de mi padre, todas sus pertenencias, que no eran pocas. Clovis, el segundo, había contraído matrimonio con una hermosa mujer cuyo padre era un burgués con grandes riquezas. Algo muy común a estos tiempos, ya que mi hermano conseguía un patrimonio y la familia burguesa un título de la nobleza.

» Por lo tanto, yo era el único eslabón débil de mi familia. Pero mis padres ya tenían pensado cuál sería mi futuro mucho antes de que yo naciera. Incluso antes de que empezara a hablar empezaron mi enseñanza en el arte de tocar el piano. Así pues, aprendí música, a cantar, a pintar hermosos cuadros, a coser, una gran espiritualidad religiosa,... Todas las virtudes que debía tener una buena esposa si quería conseguir un matrimonio provechoso.

» También me enseñaron a proteger mi virginidad hasta el momento de la boda, pues era mi mayor tesoro - que debería entregar al hombre que sería mi señor – aparte de la belleza que Dios me había regalado. Pues, aunque no quiero parece presuntuosa, era la muchacha más hermosa de toda la alta sociedad y mis padres pensaron que era una señal del Señor de que estaban haciendo lo correcto. Debían casarme, y cuanto antes mejor, así no disminuiría la herencia que algún día sería de mi hermano.

» Yo contaba con dieciséis años y ya tenía un gran número de pretendientes. Sin embargo, yo no sería la encargada de escoger a mi futuro marido. Deberían hacerlo mis padres, y hacía tiempo ya que lo habían seleccionado. Sería el hijo primogénito de un gran amigo de mi padre, el Duque de Fointlight. El que un día sería mi prometido era un joven muy apuesto, inteligente, divertido,… Un encanto que cualquier mujer hubiera deseado como esposo. Su nombre era Aaron.

» Sin embargo, era un don Juan, y se contaba que conseguía todas las conquistas amorosas que se proponía. Pero de estas conquistas sólo se hablaba en los círculos cerrados más cotillas, pues parecía ser que el joven Fointlight prefería la compañía masculina – Marie sonrió al ver la cara de perplejidad de los dos hombres que la escuchaban atentamente -.

» Así pues, él nunca sería feliz conmigo, pero se casaría para cumplir los deseos de su padre, porque, además, necesitaba un heredero. Me sería infiel, pero no debería preocuparme por que llenara el mundo de hijos bastardos – dijo Marie mostrando una sonrisa irónica -. Me necesitaba pare eso.

» Yo no quería casarme con él, pues creía en el Amor, pero no me quedaba otra opción. Finalmente, tras muchas fiestas, nos comprometimos. Todas estas fiestas no tenían otro objetivo que hacer que nos conociéramos y, tal vez, nos enamoráramos Aaron y yo. Sin embargo, las consecuencias fueron inesperadas.

» Mientras mi futuro esposo coqueteaba con todos los hombres de la sala, camareros incluidos, el Duque y la Duquesa estaban junto a mi. Intentaban evitar, sin éxito, que me diera cuenta de las preferencias del que habría de ser mi marido. Algo bastante ridículo, ya que, pese a que sus padres pensaban que sólo se trataba de una etapa, toda la sociedad se daba cuenta de la realidad.

» El Duque ponía especial interés en permanecer a mi lado, después de todo, pensaba yo, le había hecho a mi padre una promesa que no podía incumplir por culpa de su hijo. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que padre e hijo eran muy parecidos. El padre era increíblemente apuesto, incluso teniendo la edad de mi padre, era inteligente, culto y realmente divertido.

» Las horas pasaban con presteza mientras él me contaba historias de su juventud. Había sido un intrépido aventurero hasta que la muerte de su padre le hizo volver para mantener el buen legado heredado de su padre. Otra semejanza entre padre e hijo era que coqueteaba y flirteaba tanto como su hijo, sólo que en caso del mayor, lo hacía con mujeres.

» Fueron pasando las semanas y fue, antes de que me comprometiera con su hijo, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamora de un hombre casado con cuyo hijo yo me tendría que casar. Además, yo creía haber percibido los mismos sentimientos por su parte.

» Fue en la fiesta de compromiso cuando empezó a susurrarme palabras en el oído cuando nadie nos miraba, cuando me atraía hacia él agarrándome firmemente por la cintura y me daba un suave beso en los labios. Y yo se lo permitía aunque no debía, porque me gustaba. Nadie se daba cuenta, después de todo, mi propio prometido estaba demasiado ocupado intentando llevarse al lecho a un joven y apuesto camarero de no más de quince años. Sería su propio regalo de compromiso.

» Después de toda una noche de palabras de amor susurradas y besos prohibidos, mis padres pensaron que ya era hora de que la futura esposa regresara a la mansión a descansar. El Duque de Fointlight se ofreció a acompañarme al carruaje que me estaba esperando. Hecho que mi padre consideró de una extrema caballerosidad cuando lo cierto es que mi prometido había desaparecido por una puerta que llevaba a las cocinas seguido de un joven. Así pues, pensaba que el Duque pretendía cubrirle.

» ¡Cuan equivocada estaba! El carruaje esperaba. El cochero era un siervo que nació enfermo, yo conocía la historia, tuvieron que cortarle la lengua para que sobreviviera y, por eso, se convirtió en el ayudante preferido del Duque, ya que no podría contar los sucios secretos de su señor. Además, el cochero estaba tan agradecido por la oportunidad concedida que le era totalmente fiel.

» El Señor de Fointlight, después de ayudarme a subir muy caballerosamente, subió tras de mí y yo sabía lo que iba a pasar aquella noche, pero no tenía fuerzas ni deseos de resistirme. Esa noche perdería mi don más preciado, y no quería evitarlo. Cuando me colocó su mano en el vientre noté un calor que nunca pensé que sentiría naciendo de mis entrañas.

» Mientras el cochero nos conducía a una casa del Duque, desconocida por su esposa, yo deseaba que el viaje no acabara, porque me susurraba dulces palabras y me besaba en sitios que, según mi madre, no era decente enseñar a un hombre. No quería llegar, pero, lo cierto es, que no sabía que lo mejor estaba todavía por llegar.

» Fue una noche realmente apasionada y creí morir de felicidad. Finalmente me dormí en sus brazos mientras él me apretaba firmemente, como queriendo decir que él nunca se apartaría de mí. Pero estaba muy equivocada.

» Nada más abrir los ojos, me di cuenta de que estaba sola en la habitación y el lecho estaba frío, lo que significaba que mi amante, el padre de mi prometido, se había ido muchas horas atrás. Creí desangrarme de dolor puesto que eso quería decir que había regresado corriendo con su esposa.

» El momento más feliz de mi vida no fue más que una pequeña aventura par él. Pero no quería creer eso. Debía tener esperanza, tal vez había ocurrido algo importante que requería su presencia. Tal vez el amor que me juró era de verdad y había ido a recoger sus cosas para fugarse conmigo. Pues, ¿qué futuro podríamos tener en la sociedad parisina?

» Con lágrimas en los ojos me di cuenta de que había una nota encima de la almohada. Me decía que volviera a casa, que mis padres habían sido informados de que la noche pasada me encontraba indispuesta y había sido llevada a casa de un doctor para pasar la noche. Me pedía que mintiera y estaba firmada por Auguste, el nombre del Duque. ¿Quería eso decir que volvería a por mí y por eso me permitía llamarle por su nombre?

» Con esas tristes palabras dedicadas para mí rondándome por la cabeza, salí de la casa y vi que había un cochero esperándome para llevarme a casa, el mismo de la noche pasada. Me monté en el carruaje y cuando llegué a mi hogar encontré a una preocupada mujer esperándome en la puerta. Lo más seguro es que no hubiera dormido en toda la noche y me hubiera estado esperando en la entrada.

» Por supuesto esa mujer no era mi madre, era mi queridísima nodriza Nyneve. Una mujer bastante anciana, que había tenido muchos hijos y me quería como si fuera una de ellos. Con ella no tenía ningún secreto. Fue la persona que me enseñó todo lo importante que había que aprender en esta vida y, durante muchos años, su hijo menor fue uno de mis mejores amigos, hasta que mis padres lo encontraron inapropiado.

» Nada más verme corrió a abrazarme para después informar a mi señora madre de que ya estaba otra vez en casa y parecía estar sana. Comentario al que mi madre correspondió con un simple asentimiento sin levantar, tan siquiera la cabeza del tapiz que estaba cosiendo. Nyneve me llevó a mi cuarto y, mientras llenaba la bañera con agua caliente, no dijo nada. Simplemente esperaba a que yo estuviera preparada y le contara lo que quisiera.

» Mientras me ayudaba a desvestirme le conté lo que pasó y le conté lo desgraciada que me sentía. Fue entonces cuando su cara pasó de mostrar un miedo irracional debido a sus creencias religiosas a mostrarme tanto amor como el del rostro de una madre. Ahora sufría conmigo y no por la estupidez que yo había cometido. Sufría por mi dolor.

» Sé que mi nodriza estaba preocupada por un posible embarazo y por cómo reaccionarían mis padres al enterarse. No me quiso preocupar con los detalles pero consideró más oportuno no decirles nada, al menos hasta que no hablara con el señor Duque, así me dijo. Y así hice. Esperaría a la próxima fiesta que celebraran para dar la enhorabuena al futuro matrimonio, matrimonio que no creía que se celebrara. Y en eso no me confundía.

El llanto de Sophie rompió la magia de las palabras que inundaban la habitación como si del humo de una pipa se tratara. De hecho, habían conseguido ese efecto en Christian y Toulouse, quienes parecían despertar de un estado de somnolencia. Pues, Marie tenía tal talento para las palabras que consiguió que sus oyentes se olvidaran de la habitación en la que estaban y vivieran la historia de Marie.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Marie -. No me había dado cuenta de la hora que es. ¡Pobre de mí! Que os he entretenido durante toda la tarde. No esperaba que se pasara el tiempo tan rápido.

Christian finalmente se espabiló y recordó que se encontraba sentado en una silla de su casa. Se fijó en que Marie estaba en lo cierto y que, por la única pequeña ventana con la que contaba su piso, se podía ver el estrellado cielo que cubría París.

- ¡Oh! No digas tonterías, Marie. Tu historia es tan fascinante como triste. Sin embargo, intuyo que este no es el final de tu relato.

- ¡Pero mi querida muchacha! – exclamó Toulouse al ver como Marie negaba con la cabeza al tiempo que acunaba a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos -. No es necesario que continúes hoy. Ya es tarde y debes estar cansada de narrar unos relatos tan desafortunados. Lo mejor sería que hoy nos fuéramos a dormir todos y mañana continuáramos con esta historia. ¿No te parece, Christian? ¡Excelvilloso! – continuó Toulouse al ver como el joven asentía con la cabeza, aunque un poco indeciso.

- Pero, ¿cómo te iba a hacer eso el Duque? – exclamó Christian aún habiendo prometido que se iría, aún con toda la aversión que tenía a esa palabra -. Todo debió haber sido un malentendido, ¿no? Fue entonces cuando te quedaste embarazada, ¿no? ¿Y que pasó con tus padres? ¿Y …?

- Christian - le interrumpió Marie con una amplia sonrisa en la cara -, me prometisteis que no me interrumpiríais ni me haríais preguntas hasta que contara mi historia al completo. Y todavía no he acabado.

- Pero…

- Shhhh. Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana. Buenas noches, amigos míos.

Los dos hombres abandonaron el piso dejando a madre e hija compartiendo un momento de risas y abrazos. Ambos iban pensando en lo mismo, el trágico relato de Marie. Estaban tan inmersos en sus propios pensamientos que no compartieron más que un par de palabras antes de meterse en sus respectivas camas y disponerse a dormir.

Christian tenía los ojos muy abiertos y miraba fijamente el techo. Seguía pensando en la historia que Marie le había contado y estaba convencido que esa noche no pegaría ojo. Después de todo, había estado durmiendo durante dos días. Pero se equivocaba. Sin saber cómo ni cuándo cerró los ojos y se durmió inmediatamente para tener un sueño reparador. Su último pensamiento lo dirigió a lo que le esperaba mañana. Sería un día largo, pero prometía ser interesante.

* * *

_Bueno, me doy cuenta de que esta historia no tiene mucho que ver con la película de Moulin Rouge, pero si se basa en algunos personajes y sus sentimientos, así que, ¿que opináis?_


End file.
